This invention relates to a reversible pliers construction wherein the sense or direction of movement of the jaws of the pliers in response to movement of the hand grips is reversible.
Snap rings and other fastener elements are often used to lock a bearing or shaft or other mechanical element into position. To remove or replace the bearing, shaft or element, it is therefore necessary to initially expand or contract the snap ring. Heretofore removal of a snap ring has often been effected by special pliers which include pins designed to engage openings in the end of the snap ring and either expand or contract the ring so that it may be easily removed. The pins or end pieces which engage the snap ring, thus, either expand or compress the snap ring depending upon the particular application. Thus, in some cases the snap ring must be compressed by drawing the ends of the ring toward each other and then removing the ring from its position. In other situations, the ends of the snap ring must be expanded to remove the ring. Other applications besides removing a snap ring exist wherein a pliers type tool is used to either compress or expand a mechanical element for its removal and replacement.
In the past, expansion and compression of the ends of a snap ring have been effected by separate tools. More recently, a single tool which is convertible or reversible has been utilized. Examples of convertible snap ring pliers include Schaaff in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,616, Heimann, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,383, Pool in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,840, Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,265 and Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,750. The listed prior art tools are effective for accomplishing their goals. There has remained, however, the need for an improved, simply operated, easily convertible or reversible snap ring pliers.